


The Apple and the Rainbow

by DALEKATOR (DapperMuffin)



Series: The Right Mare [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Sequel, appledash is main ship, twilight x rarity is very minor, writing out an accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DALEKATOR
Summary: A short sequel to The Right Mare. AppleDash shipping.Oneshot.





	The Apple and the Rainbow

   Applejack was working, bucking her apples. She stopped for a moment, and wiped her brow. Looking up, she spotted Rainbow Dash hovering overhead, watching.  
   "Howdy, Rainbow. D'you need somethin'?" Applejack called to the pegasus.  
   "Nah, I just came to see you, AJ," said Rainbow.  
   "Ah'm done with mah shift now anyway," said the earth pony. "It's Big Mac's turn now. Yew wanna walk with me? Ah gotta take these apples back t'the barn."  
   "Sure," said Rainbow, flying a little lower to be alongside Applejack.

   "Here's mah latest group of apples," said Applejack, once they had gotten to the barn. She set down the bucket of apples on the ground, next to the others. "Hey, Rainbow, there's somethin' Ah'd like to tell yew. Yew mind comin' up to mah room for a bit?"  
   Rainbow was taken by surprise a little. "Er- okay," she said, following Applejack up the stairs.  
   When they reached her room, AJ entered first. After Rainbow followed, the orange pony closed the door behind her.  
   Rainbow frowned. What did Applejack have to tell her that was so secretive?  
   "Hey, Rainbow," said Applejack. "There's somethin' Ah've been meaning to tell yew for a while now, but there was never the right moment." She cleared her throat. "Ah've learned that Ah'm bisexual. And Ah know that because- well-" She mumbled something.  
   "Sorry, didn't catch that," said Rainbow.  
   Applejack stomped her hoof. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, yew idiot, Ah love yew!" she said, almost yelling. She blushed madly.  
   Rainbow blinked. "So that's why you've been all weird lately! Sorry I didn't realize sooner." She hesitated for a moment. "T-to tell you the truth, I- I feel the same way, AJ... About you..." Rainbow looked down at the floor, and blushed a little too.  
   "Well, glad that's over with now," said Applejack.

 

♡Later, at dinner at AJ's♡  
   "Hey, Applejack, why're you so cheerful today?" Apple Bloom asked her big sis.  
   "Ah'm datin' Rainbow Dash now," she said happily.  
   Apple Bloom blinked. "Big Mac, did you know 'bout that?"  
   "Eenope," said the red stallion, seeming confused.

 

♡The next day; the Mane Six are gathered at Twilight's♡  
   "You two are looking rather happy today," said Rarity. "Is there any particular reason for that?"  
   "Hey, Rainbow, don't we have somethin' to tell them?" said Applejack, nudging Rainbow.  
   "Oh, right!" said Rainbow. "Uhh... we- meaning AJ and I- well-"  
   "Oh, Ah'll say it," said Applejack. "Rainbow Dash and Ah are datin' now."  
   "Well, it's about time," said Rarity.  
  "Wonderful," said Twilight.  
   "Congratulations," said Fluttershy.  
   "Ooh! Ooh! Can I throw a 'Yay You're Dating' party?!" Pinkie said.  
   "Shore, Pinkie," said Applejack, laughing.


End file.
